x39fandomcom-20200214-history
Kegumi Everlong
Kegumi Everlong (樽海-常長い Kegumi Everurong) ''is a 16-Year-Old Water Creation mage and a part of Team X39. She plays the role of the female protagonist in the series. Appearance Kegumi is a curvaceous, thin girl with ample breasts, long legs and a small waist. She has large, girlish brown eyes framed with thick and curving eyelashes, along with blue colored hair that reaches a few inches past her shoulders. She wears her hair in multiple fashions, mostly either loose, in a high ponytail, a braid or some sort of pigtail style. She usually keeps a star-shaped pin to hold down the ends of her bangs. She wears various outfits throughout the series, most notably skirts with tops that resemble some variation of a tube top. All her outfits seem to have a belt or some sort of star shape on it. She wears boots or turquoise converse on her feet most of the time. Kegumi has a star shaped tattoo on her left shoulder, where her clan's emblem used to be. It is orange colored. Her team item is blue and orange, and a necklace. Personality Kegumi is a very impulsive girl. She often makes big decisions without fully thinking them through, and barges into battle lacking in plan or strategy. She lets her emotions overwhelm her, as she is a very emotional person. Despite this, Kegumi's ability to completely trust and follow her own heart displays a large amount of emotional strength, and shows her strong intuition. She is wiser about relationships and feelings than most people are, because she has let herself become so familiar with them. This attributes to her genuine compassion and friendly nature that allows her to make friends easily. Kegumi is exceedingly good at gambling, as luck always seems to be on her side. Amongst her team mates, Kegumi is probably the most adventerous person. She is quick to go "exploring" new places and gets excited about travel. She is easily distractred and talkative, jumping from subject to subject in a conversation Still, she is able to become serious when the situation requires it. Kegumi's biggest fear is disappointing others or being abandoned. Her excessive need to be loved and accepted by others comes from her mother's treatment of her, and it is shown that is why she has become so sensitive. She is very energetic and flambuoyant, as well as eccentric and exceedingly spontaneous, but her talkative and enthusiastic side is a mask for the scared, sensitive side of her that yearns to be loved. Kegumi is a very creative, artistic person. Her love for art blossomed since she was a small child, and she holds remarkable talent in painting. Her art has made Kegumi extraordinarily creative, to the point that she is able to think outside the box during battle. She also likes to make up her own words, and has a strange sense of humor. Her favorite food is sea food. Overall, she is the most empathetic, friendly, energetic and eccentric member of the cast. History Kegumi was born to Areila and Joreson Ravery in April 1 of the year 535. She was birthed into the powerful Ravery Clan, a clan which specialized in Weaponry Magic. She was named Violette Ravery after a famous Weaponry mage who had lived 100 years ago. Before she was entered into the elite Kalista Academy of Magic, Kegumi was trained to exhaustion daily by her mother Areila, along with her twin brother, so that they could become strong mages and heirs. Kegumi was noticeably weak from the start, causing her mother to berate her. One night when Kegumi was only seven, Her father disappeared without a trace, leaving only a small note behind. The note read: ''"Amongst us mere mortals, ten dreams become a soul, six people born with the power, six royals to stop the war, a celestial war becomes us, don't let the magic be unlocked, don't let the tenth power awaken. Don't let destiny take hold. Don't let the power in your heart have a world to overtake. In the castle I'll be waiting, from the darkness I'll descend." '' After her father's disappearance, Areila Ravery took over as Head of the Clan. Kegumi started to secretly learn Elemental magic instead of Weaponry Magic at Kalista Academy of Magic, finding she had an aptitude for it. On her sixteenth birthday, when she was out training with her mother, the two were attacked by an escaped monster. Kegumi used her water magic to defeat it, revealing her true magic. Her mother became extremely infuriated and disowned her, after which Kegumi left to start her new life as a mage in Lecoi City. Synopsis Orkede Springs Arc Erestonia Arc Circle Z Arc Exciderunt Poteistas Arc High Mage Council Arc Crescent Island Arc Circle Excalibur Arc Sarhold Arc Celestial Council Arc Setkona Arc Darkrise Arc Relationships Kegumi Everlong has very close relationships with her team mates and many other characters. To view these relationships, click the expand button to the right. Kei and Kegumi are team mates and share a very close relationship with each other. Kei, along with Ami, is Kegumi's best friend. Though Kei and Kegumi are polar opposites personality-wise, they get along remarkably well and balance each other out.. The two rely on each other often during both battles and emotionally difficult times, demonstrated when Kegumi asked Kei to visit her mother with her as she tried to make amends with her family. They can speak to each other about anything and trust each other deeply. The two are very in tune with each other's emotions, mannerisms and moods, and fight well together in battle. While their relationship seemed to be platonic at first, as the series went on the two began to develop romantic feelings for one another, displaying jealousy and blushing on both sides. Kegumi opens up to Kei more than anyone, as he was the first to see behind her happy mask and through to her sad, sensitive side. She also tends to act calmer around him, and seeing him makes her happy to the point that after not seeing him for a week she knocked him over in a hug and clung to his hand for an hour after. Eijeel and Kegumi are very close friends and team mates. They often refer to each other as "partners in crime", and like to pull pranks on their team mates together. Because they both have amazing luck, they enjoy gambling and playing card games togetherr. Because they both have childish and mischiveous streaks in them, they get along perfecty, and right away have an alliance in which they will always cover for the other whenever they pull a prank or do something to get them in trouble. Kegumi and Eijeel view each other as siblings, with Eijeel acting as an older brother figure to Kegumi. The two are on very good terms. Marye Ryujitashi is Kegumi's team mate and friend. Kegumi deeply admires Marye's intelligence and attitude, while Marye views Kegumi as a sort of little sister figure. The two met during the time in which Kegumi was helping Kei defeat a large Shadowalker in the Orkede Springs arc. Marye is very good at comforting Kegumi, as she is similar to Eijeel regarding personality, and the two eventually grow closer due to this. Kegumi even states that Marye is a mother figure to her, as she's never had a proper mom, Marye being the closest thing to a mother that she had. Misaki Kineda and Kegumi are good friends. They work well together and their personalities compliment each other; Misaki is serious, focused and socially oblivious, while Kegumi is energetic, random, and a social butterfly. They share a very girlish relationship, with Kegumi often teasing Misaki for her social oblivion and bashfulness. Likewise, Misaki often functions to keep Kegumi focused and helps her be more subtle. The two share the typical teenage girl relationship. Kegumi has often stated that she admires Misaki's strength and wishes she could be as focused and determined as she is, lamenting over her tendency to be easily distracted. Kegumi teases Misaki for her shyness regarding Daisuke, and also often creates plans to get them together, which Misaki always finds both embarassing and comedic. Daisuke and Kegumi share a friendly relationship. They are great friends and often enjoy teasing Marye and Eijeel for their relationship, calling it cute and pushing them to confess their feelings. They are both very resourceful and creative people. The two also have been separated from their family, in different ways, and hold resentment towards their family to some extent. This causes them to have a closer relationship than it appears at first because they can really relate and understand each other. They are great friends and Kegumi often gives Daisuke advice about his and Misaki's relationship. Fienna was Kegumi's best friend at Kalista. They became friends after Kegumi stood up for Fienna, who was being bullied by some Custia can girls. The two instantly became friends, and ever since they spent almost every day together. Fienna was shown to be sad that she'd no longer see Kegumi after she joined Team X39. Still, she expressed happiness at Kegumi finally finding a family who truly loved and accepted her, and was happy to see her best friend happy. The two write letters to each other and continue to see one another occasionally.They have maintained a good friendship. Areila and Kegumi share a complicated relationship. Kegumi never saw Areila is a mother figure, and the two were never close. Areila's constant verbal abuse of Kegumi caused Kegumi to develop low self-esteem, and formed a deep fear in Kegumi of letting people down, as she believed they would leave her just like Areila did. After Areila disowned Kegumi, their relationship worsened. Still, Kegumi seemed to love her mother deep down, as she ran to see if she was okay after hearing Areila had fallen ill. Even though Areila continued to reject her, Kegumi was able to let go of the resentment and anger she felt towards her mom, knowing that holding a grudge would prevent her from being truly happy with her new family. They were eventually able to fix their relationship and become friends after the war ended. Kenton Ravery is Kegumi's twin brother. She is the elder twin by three and a half minutes. Both Kegumi and Kenton had a close relationship prior to the series. They trained long hours together and were both determined to be strong mages to please their mother. However, the fact that Areila blatantly prefered Kenton over Kegumi due to his strength in Weaponry Magic caused a rift between the two that was not adressed until later on in the series. The two were on very good terms despite this, and relied on each other. After Kegumi left, Areila told Kenton that she had suddenly ran away to be independent. Kenton felt abandoned, as he now had to bear the burden of being the heir to the Ravery clan. Wanting to be free as a mage and have adventures, he also ran away from the Ravery house, feeling resentment towards Kegumi for leaving him. This caused him to hunt her down and attempt to battle with her, during which she told him the truth and the two reconciled. Timani and Kegumi have been friends since they were infants. They met in the care center where they were left while their parents attended clan meetings. As they both understood each other's situations, both girls being part of powerful clans, they easily became friends. As both girls grew up together they developed a sister-like bond and were excited to go to school together. Timani was Kegumi's first friend and one of her best friends along with Fienna Mican. Timani was the one who would take Kegumi to the nurse's office and treat her wounds after she took bad hits during training in their later years at Kalista. Kegumi sees Timani as a kind, compassionate girl who tries to put up a tough front sometimes, which Kegumi can relate to, and deemed her worthy of being her brother's wife (causing both Kenton and Timani to become flustered, though this prediction eventually came true). Magic & Abilities 'Water Creation Magic: Kegumi is an extraordinarily talented Water Creation mage. Her Water Creation Magic is a type of Elemental Creation Magic, which allows her to create water. She is able to create water at different temperatures, as well as control the shape, size, and amount of the water she creates. Because she uses Water Creation Magic, however, she is not able to manipulate any kind of water that she does not create. An example is that during the Crescent Island Arc, in her fight with Emi Tomoe and Alouis Hasegawa she was not able to manipulate the water of the ocean around her despite being on an island. Water Creation Mages are also fueled by emotion. If their emotions are wild and out of control, the water will follow their emotions and be hard to control or create, and it will become an explosive force. If they are angry, the water will be hot, and if they are sad it will be cold and weak. Because of this, Water mages need to keep a grip over their emotions, and be able to calm down their feelings in order to control their water. *'Water Blades: '''A spell in which Kegumi creates a pair of circular blades made of clear water. The blades can be sent in any direction, and cut through flesh, stone, and even hard metal. They are remarkably quick and work slightly like boomerangs, despite their round shape, as they come flyign back into the hands of the thrower. *'Poseidon's Barrier: 'A spell which creates a a giant water shield with the emblem of a trident on it. This water shield was used by Posidon himself, or so it is rumored, and it absorbs spells or attacks that come flying at Kegumi. This barrier is strong enough to hold back axes and heavy boulders. *'Ocean Tide Raid: 'Considered Kegumi's strongest spell. In this spell, Kegumi uses her magic power to summon as much water as possible, and throws it upon an enemy; however, the action itself is more like a hurricaine than just water being thrown on someone. The water turns at a blindingly fast speed and uproots even the biggest of trees. It causes a large amount of damage, but drains of magic power. *'Lake Mirror: 'A spell in which Kegumi creates a large, mirror-like shield that reflects the spells back to the caster, attacking the caster instead. It does not reflect high level spells. *'Water Current: 'Small balls of water are created to attack multiple targets at once. These balls of water become a large ball of water which surrounds the target and trashes them around in a water cell, also paralizying them. *'Ultimate Tsunami Raid Attack: 'A partner spell between Misaki Kineda and Kegumi, in which the two girls join one hand, hold out the other, and cast their strongest spell: Ocean Tide Raid for Kegumi, Earthquake Raid for Misaki. The two spells then come together to form what would be a hurricaine mixed with an earthquake, something quite disastrous. *'Water Mask: 'A type of spell that creates a box-shaped bit of water that if put over the mouth and nose, helps you breathe under water. Can also be put over eyes to create goggles. *'Create water at own will: Though Elemental Creation and Manipulation mages must use hand movements to create or manipulate water, Kegumi has proved herself capable of creating magic using only sheer will and mental incantations. This is a remarkable display of her large amount of magic power. Water Creature Summoning Magic: 'Water Creature Summoning Magic serves as Kegumi's secondary magic, and because of the large amount of magic power and practice it requires, she resorts to using it only in drastic situations. Water Creature Summoning Magic is a Summoning Magic that allows Kegumi to call forth different types of monsters and creatures that live in or are made up of water. *'River Hydra's Hiss: Kegumi summons a multiheaded Hydra monster made of water, which takes the spells from the caster and manipulates them into powerful blasts of freezing water. These Hydras also serve to impale others with their fangs. *'Water Dragon Essence: '''A spell which summons the soul of a powerful and ancient Water Dragon. Though not physically present, the soul and magic of the Dragon arrive and use water to manifest themselves into a dragon made of water. This Dragon is very powerful, as is any dragon, and will attack on its own will if the caster does not have enough Magic Power to control it. It will easily defeat the opponent but practically drain Kegumi of her magic power. *Lake Serpent: ''Kegumi summons two large, long water serpents that come and fight for her. The serpents are able of multiple attacks but serve mostly to tie or keep an opponent immobilized. 'Enhanced Speed: '''Kegumi is seen to have above average speed than the rest of her team mates, as she is able to outrun them all and because of this is often sent on errands or to checkpoints because she can reach them faster. '''Painting: '''Kegumi has displayed vast skill in painting with water colors as well as pastels. '''Aim: '''Despite being weak at Weaponry Magic, years of training have caused Kegumi to develop a certain throwing accuracy and strength which allows her to throw almost any object and hit the target perfectly. Battles & Events Add template/scroll. Trivia *Kegumi's character at its earliest stage was a shy, gentle girl n amed Megumi Takahara. Her original magic was fire, but due to the changing plot, she developed into a much different character. *Kegumi and Kei often wear small pieces of clothing that match, such as bracelets, sweatbands or hats. This is either a reference to couple clothes, implying romantic feelings, or complete accident. Others suggest it may be a reference to their close relationship. *She has a twin brother named Kenton. *Her favorite color is blue, followed by orange and yellow. These are also the main colors of the series (also including green). Quotes *"If there's nothing else I've learned my entire life, I have learned that family aren't the people whose blood runs through your veins. Family are the people who guide you when you're lost, who love you despite and even because of your flaws...family are the people who will never let you down and don't make you feel like you're out of place in this world. They give you a place where you belong." '' *''"Perhaps I'll never really be able to make our relationship good. That's not something entirely up to me. But from now on, I think I'll try. Because I can't be completely happy when another part of me holds such dark feelings. To let myself be free, I'll let go of this grudge, and little by little fix my past so I can look towards the future."'' *''"I'm Kegumi Everlong! I don't really have a cool superhero name -yet-, but I'm here to help you save the day! Um- what is that?" '' *''"You're a boring square, except more of a triangle." '' *''"Will there be food there? If not, you will need better advertising to convince me."'' *''"Nine in the morning? Gah, that's extremely early, what are you, vampires?"'' *''"The stars are really old, you know? It makes me wonder if when they look down at us, they think we're boring because they've seen it all before...and it makes me want to show them that it's different, that things can be exciting. Maybe that's why I'm always looking for adventure."'' Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Elemental Mages Category:Protagonists Category:Pages Category:Unfinished